SHOUT-OUTS!
by Clary-shadowhunter
Summary: To all of my fans, you can find your username/penname on here for favoriting, following, and reviewing... Still PM me, I'll start posting your names when you start PM'ing me fans! Thanks, check it out. I will update the story reviewers each month, so names may be repeated... :) I may also use this to tell news like challenges and stuff like that, so check in every now and then. xD
1. The Meddler October

Thanks to reviewers from the Meddler...

Guesswhoitsme2001

Spinosa

Mintiecool1

aidni999

Not many reviewers... Keep reviewing for a shout-out! :)

Love y'all

THANX! xD

Now favoriters from the Meddler...

Guesswhoitsme2001

2

meowmixisgreat

woahhh11

Again not many... Still Keep favoriteing for more shout-outs! :)

Love y'all too

THANX! xD

Now my followers from the Meddler...

Guesswhoitsme2001

U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U

2

meowmixisgreat

Again not many... Still Keep following for more shout-outs! :)

Love y'all too

THANX! xD

And to all of my other 2,312 readers and fans, REVIEW, CHECK OUT MY POLL, CHECK OUT MY FORUM, AND PM ME... 'kay? Thanks.

Talk to y'all later... xD :)


	2. The Big Decision October

Thanks to reviewers from the Big Decision/Jack or Kim...

KarateGirl77

xx-onwednesdayswewearpink-xx

Guesswhoitsme2001

Not many reviewers... Keep reviewing for a shout-out! :)

Love y'all

THANX! xD

Now favoriters from the Big Decision/Jack or Kim...

AnMaRo412

Guesswhoitsme2001

ShockGang12

shayray

woahhh11

Again not many... Still Keep favoriteing for more shout-outs! :)

Love y'all too

THANX! xD

Now my followers from the Big Decision/Jack or Kim...

AnMaRo412

Guesswhoitsme2001

ShockGang12

evarock

lalagirl2418

shayray

Again not many... Still Keep following for more shout-outs! :)

Love y'all too

THANX! xD

And to all of my other 1,177 readers and fans, REVIEW, CHECK OUT MY POLL, CHECK OUT MY FORUM, AND PM ME... 'kay? Thanks.

Talk to y'all later... xD :)


	3. CHallenge Rules for The Big Decision!

My challenge...

Rules

You may guess more than once, but only 3 guesses per question mark, per day.

There is only one winner per question mark

You CANNOT review answers, they will be revealed in next chapter after all ?'s are guessed.

There will only be 3 winners for now because there are only 3 ?'s.

I will shoutout winners in chapter and in shout out channel.

PM me all guesses.

If you are confused about rules or have any questions review the question or PM me.

_**Just to clarify, the challenge is...**_

**The last two chapters have POV's but no names. You are trying to guess who's POV it is. The challenge is not over until at least 2 of the POV's are guessed. And, if they are guessed quickly, it will last until Oct 31st, until 12 a.m. (midnight).**

_**Start PM'ing me.. hehe ENJOY!**_


	4. BIG NEWS!

By the way I have at least 3,000 Kickin' It fans that have read my Kickin' It stories, So why haven't I gotten any PM's. All you have to do is click Kimmy0805, then click the PM button with the envelope next to it, then Private Message me. It's not hard. Besides, if I don't get any guesses, then the story will end because I will feel like nobody is interested. I am not continueing "The Big Decision" until I get some messages. So hop on your computers and PM me! Thanks... If that sounded rude I'm sorry. I just want to know that people are interested. Otherwise, I will just end the story and won't finish it. I love y'all still though...

:) xD 3 XOXO

- Kimmy0805 (TTYL)


	5. Short, Lil News

**I have combined The Meddler and The Big Decision because it was getting complicated...**


	6. WOLFBLOOD

**Hey all you Wolfblood fans out there. Yeah you, I see you hiding in the corner. I know you wanna know what Jana's gonna do, but I'm gonna let you guess before I tell you. If you give me a good enough Idea, I may change the story a bit and give you a chapter and SHOUT-OUT!**

**So start PM'ING ME! **

**xoxo Maddian or Janian xoxo**

**...You decide...**


	7. Wolfblood Contest

_**So far for The Accident (wolfblood story), **__**AllStarConverse10 is in the lead. The contest ends on Oct 31, at midnight. Keep PMING ME. Again PM me. Don't review please.**_


	8. WINNER for The Accident

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**  
**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**  
**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**  
**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **

**WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER**

**AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 AllStarConverse10 **


End file.
